Christmas Tales
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: [completa] UA. Shaka é um jovem inglês tímido, mas muito seguro de si. Durante um congresso literário ele conhece alguém que vai mudar sua vida. ShakaxMu. Lemon.Yaoi. [presente de natal p Vera e Bélier]


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence. A série original e seus personagens são propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

* * *

_Há muitas citações tiradas de poesias, sonetos e obras poéticas de variados autores. Não especifico quem é o autor de propósito... Vamos ver quem advinha... Hahaha. Um doce pra o corajoso que souber quem são os citados. Também, a linha do tempo não é muito clara. Mas certamente é de uma época em que computadores e celulares não existiam! Década de 60 ou 70 talvez? _

**AGRADECIMENTOS**: Esta fic foi escrita a 'seis mãos'. Inspiração de **Vera**, lemon de **Bélier**, trabalho pesado **meu**. Acho que ficou legal. Detalhe: em maio ela já estava pronta, mas eu remexi tanto que só ficou 'publicável' agora. Aliás, foi inspirada em fanarts lindas... Assim que possível, postarei todas no thesenseiclub ( blogspot ).

* * *

RESUMO: UA. Shaka é um jovem inglês tímido, mas muito seguro de si. Durante um congresso literário ele conhece alguém que vai mudar sua vida. ShakaxMu. Lemon.Yaoi. Onehsot.

— # —

**Christmas Tales**

Neve. Branca. Flocos pálidos descentes do céu cinzento amontoavam-se sobre o parapeito da janela. Sentado junto dela, Shaka forçava a vista para enxergar alguma coisa. Graças aos seus muitos graus de miopia, um defeito de nascença acentuado pelos seus longos anos de estudos e leituras, mantinha os olhos fechados boa parte do tempo para poupá-los da luz e do esforço. O estigma da cegueira e o deboche dos colegas nunca o incomodaram, muito ao contrário, o ostracismo era uma quimera que ele mantinha vaidoso.

Sentia pelo frio do vidro que nevava mais ainda do que sua vista alcançava. Seu peito contraía-se de dor. Estava só, na imensa casa de seus pais. Vestira-se todo de preto, em seu singular humor de sarcasmo. Cobriu-se com a manta xadrez vermelha e pusera-se na janela. Seus vizinhos celebravam. Não via e nem ouvia – naturalmente – a agitação nas propriedades próximas às sua, mas sentia o cheiro no ar: era véspera de Natal.

Seu próprio pai era um agnóstico radical; sua mãe, uma indiana desprezada por sua posição inferior na rígida sociedade inglesa. Embora nascido branco como lírios, de semi-opacos olhos azuis – quase cegos desde a mais tenra idade, madeixas loiras como sol, ainda assim, Shaka era pouco respeitado e muito pouco querido pelos seus colegas na tradicional Universidade de Cambridge. Entrara lá com muitos méritos, vindo de um colégio anglicano tradicionalmente freqüentado pela mais alta aristocracia britânica, às custas do prestígio de seu avô, duque de Devonshire. Também Shaka, um dia, seria herdeiro do título de nobreza do seu avô, bem como daquela imensa propriedade em Cavendish, Suffolk. Não ansiava por esse dia mais do que ansiaria por uma doença degenerativa. Era imensamente feliz esquecido e desprezado, no seu solitário alojamento em Cambridge, com seus livros, suas músicas, sua poesia. Suas cartas... Suas cartas para _Mu_.

Um sorriso triste perpassou-lhe as feições delicadas.

Esperava por Mu ardentemente e saber que ele não viria o deixava desconsolado. Viram-se tão pouco! Achou graça de si mesmo, deprimido por passar o Natal sozinho. Não era cristão – mais uma das suas comentadas extravagâncias, além das óbvias: o terceiro olho vermelho que ostentava desde pequeno e o cabelo loiro, longuíssimo. Shaka nutria pouco apreço, para não dizer um cômodo desprezo, pelas tradições puritanas do país onde nascera e vivera, mas naquele dia 24 de dezembro, suspirando ao lado da janela coberta de neve que não via direito, tudo o que desejava era a presença calma, apaixonada e deliciosa de Mu. Que fosse, nostalgia natalina impressa pelos comerciantes, forçada pelos jornais e rádios; era _seu_ Mu que lhe fazia falta.

Mu prometera-lhe que estaria ali para passar algum tempo com ele. Suas férias eram curtas, mais curtas do que a dele. A sisuda Universidade de Edimburgo, onde Mu era um proeminente bolsista na área de Literaturas Célticas, não permitia períodos muitos longos de inatividade e logo não haveria chance de se verem.

Infelizmente, a promessa de Mu não dependia apenas de sua vontade e os planos de ambos tiveram de ser adiados em muitos dias – e Shaka desconfiava agora que eles não se cumpririam – em razão das grandes nevascas que atingiram o sul da Inglaterra.

A última carta que recebera do rapaz dava conta de que ele estava em Cambridge – com uma permissão de alojamento arranjada entre as universidades – esperando que o tempo melhorasse para poder partir para Suffolk e juntar-se a ele. Mas já não havia esperança; o tempo não melhorou, as estradas estavam interditadas. Mu passaria o Natal em Cambridge. E ele, solitário e sentindo-se tolo, em sua casa. Queria poder voar. Queria estar onde Mu estivesse.

Aborreceu-se com o fluxo de suas lembranças. Saiu da janela, contrariado, apanhou uma delicada caixa indiana, decorada com o aprumo da terra, com imagens talhadas em dourado de Ganesha, estonteantes mosaicos de cor. Abriu-a já sentado junto à lareira. Guardava ali as cartas que trocava com Mu, entre folhas secas de laranjeira e cravos, para preservá-las com um perfume agradável.

Conhecera o jovem tibetano em um insigne congresso de literatura em Gales, para o qual todas as grandes universidades da Grã Bretanha compareciam e enviavam seus mais ilustres palestrantes. Shaka foi como ajudante de seu professor de literatura vitoriana, John Tyler Coleridge. Coleridge, aliás, era um dos poucos professores a quem Shaka realmente respeitava e talvez o único que tivesse notado o singular talento e sensibilidade do jovem loiro para com as letras inglesas. Por isso, escolhera-o dentre tantos para ajudá-lo no congresso.

Shaka lembrava-se bem do terceiro dia do congresso, o dia da palestra do mestre Coleridge, que falaria da poesia de Lord Tennyson. Mu fora à palestra por acaso, ele mesmo não gostava muito dos vitorianos. Agradava-se muito mais de poesia romântica ou moderna.

Mu estava sentado na primeira fila e Shaka notou-o imediatamente pelos dois pontos que usava na testa. Ainda que incrédulo, Shaka podia muito bem agradecer à Providência Divina que colocou Mu sentado sob a lâmpada brilhante do auditório, facilitando a visão para seus olhos cansados – Mu reluzia em tons esmaecidos de dourado como um querubim barroco, coberto de ouro.

Inquieto, Shaka acompanhou-o a palestra toda, agoniado, angustiado. A palestra não ia durar mais do que uma hora e meia e era tudo isso de tempo que teria para sorver daquela delicada beleza. Era tímido ao extremo e sabia que não teria coragem de abordá-lo diretamente, mesmo que visivelmente deslumbrado pelo rapazinho – diferente de tudo que já havia visto na vida.

O objeto da sua admiração não ignorou o fascínio que provocara no ajudante do mestre Coleridge. Mu sorriu discretamente várias vezes, causando um forte rubor ao outro, que tentava manter-se sério para ajudar o professor com os slides e os livros de poesia que ele cuidadosamente mantinha abertos sobre a mesa, auxiliando o mestre toda vez que eles eram citados, pondo no projetor as referências bibliográficas do volume para que os outros alunos pudessem tomar nota.

Mu, também não deixou de se encantar pelos movimentos ágeis e graciosos de bailarina de Shaka. O cabelo incomum – comprido demais para os padrões, que também pareciam-se com os seus. O ponto indiano na testa, as mãos delicadas e inteligentes correndo sobre os volumes de poesia do velho Tennyson.

Quando a palestra acabou, Mu conseguiu passagem entre a grande horda de acadêmicos que cercavam Coleridge para parabenizá-lo – falsamente, claro – pela sua bela performance. Escondido em um canto obscuro do palco, estremecendo pela sua própria exasperante timidez diante de tantas pessoas, Shaka parecia querer camuflar-se, fundir-se aos exemplares raros da obra do mestre Tennyson.

– Parabéns pela palestra: você parece saber de Tennyson tão bem quanto seu mestre.

Shaka voltou-lhe a cabeça, deixando cair pesadamente o livro de capa de couro verde-escura que carregava. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, Mu abaixou-se e tomou o livro, que caíra negligentemente aberto. Shaka, percebendo a tolice que fizera, abaixou-se também.

Ambos olharam-se nos olhos. Mu comentou, calmo, como se nada de muito sério dissesse. "Seus olhos azuis são os olhos mais azuis que já vi."

Shaka sentiu seu rosto ferver. Mu, casualmente, desviou o olhar para o livro aberto nos dedos trêmulos do rapaz.

"_Break, break, break_

_On thy cold gray stones, O sea!_

_And I would that my tongue could utter  
The thoughts that arise in me."_

– É lindo, não? É o único trabalho dele que realmente aprecio. Aqui se vê porque o chamam de 'mestre do ritmo'.

Mu riu suavemente diante da perplexidade do outro que, ainda, não havia elaborado uma única reação sequer. – Incomodo você?

– Não! – Shaka ficou vermelho de novo pela exagerada energia do seu 'não'. – Quero dizer... não me incomoda.

– Bem, você ficou calado.

– Não falo muito.

– Devia. Você tem um lindo timbre de voz, muito diferente do timbre cheio de arrogância e velhice desses acadêmicos que cheiram a mofo.

Mu estendeu-lhe o livro, assim que ele levantou.

– Os mestres não são arrogantes.

– Claro que são. Adoram o cheiro de decrepitude dos vitorianos, mas recusam-se a ler os modernos de verdade.

– Como quem? – perguntou Shaka, já entretido e bem menos tímido, arrumando os livros.

– Ora, Yeats ou Joyce. Ou Hardy, ou mesmo Eliot.

– Mas eles são tão cultuados no meio acadêmico!

– Mas os mestres só citam Tennyson e Shakespeare!

– Mas é como deve ser.

– Você não acredita nisso.

Shaka sorriu, voltando-lhe os olhos azuis.

– Como sabe? Mal nos falamos!

– Vi seus olhos. Você tem _espírito_! Não é como os vermes que normalmente vêm porque são bajuladores obsequiosos dos professores. Coleridge não é assim. Ele é famoso por ser rígido para escolher seus assistentes.

Shaka enrubesceu novamente, já envergonhado de parecer-se tanto como as donzelas românticas.

– E você, com quem veio?

– Vim com Joshua Harper-Howells.

– Ah, o estranho...

– Estranho?

– Ele é francês?

– Não... – Mu riu novamente. – Ele deu aulas de literatura céltica para um doutorado em Marselha e por isso viveu 10 anos na França. Por que acha ele estranho?

– Ele tem idéias pouco usuais sobre literatura.

– Ele fala de Benjamim e Foucault. Eles publicaram no começo do século! E assim mesmo os acadêmicos da ilha tratam suas idéias como se elas fossem vindas do espaço sideral! Vivemos na idade média, uma obscuridade teórica total. Nem os românticos tinham nosso mal gosto _à la Grega_.

Shaka abriu um sorriso que chegou a dolorir seus lábios, já que não era de seu hábito sorrir. O entusiasmo infantil do jovem que lhe falava era como música para seus ouvidos. Ele mesmo estava cansado da passividade imbecilizada dos seus colegas de faculdade, que encaravam poesia e literatura como lógicas matemáticas: bastava encaixar um livro na sua devida escola de acordo com data de publicação e estilo e estavam resolvidos os problemas do mundo. Mu não apenas era lindo, mas também muito inteligente: um bônus que Shaka não esperava.

Saíram dali juntos para tomar um café, discutindo literatura e artes. Shaka descobriu que Mu era um bolsista, mas tinha nascido no Tibet. Os tios que o criavam ajudaram-no a conseguir uma vaga em um colégio inglês na Índia, aproveitando-se de pequenos contatos de amizade aqui e ali por conta de comércio. Tratado como um empregadinho, estudando de favor em um colégio de garotos filhos de colonos ingleses, Mu conseguiu distinguir-se o bastante para conseguir uma bolsa pra concluir seus estudos na Irlanda e posteriormente atraiu a atenção de Harper-Howells, que conseguiu que Mu recebesse uma bolsa em Edimburgo.

Mu também ficou feliz em saber que Shaka tinha uma mãe indiana. Embora o inglês de ambos fosse perfeito, conversaram longamente em hindi. Desde aquele dia, não se separaram por um minuto que fosse. Desde a manhã até a noite, andavam juntos por Cardiff, simplesmente aproveitando a doce companhia que se faziam.

A despedida foi triste. Shaka já não imaginava como seriam os dias sem a excitação de acordar e aprontar-se para encontrar o novo amigo, a quem já amava. Intuía, de alguma maneira, que era errado amar um homem, mesmo que fosse com a puríssima ternura que sentia por Mu e teve medo da reação do outro se percebesse; envergonhou-se dos seus desejos e dos seus sonhos, onde Mu desvirginava seus lábios.

Marcaram de encontrar-se no Roath Park Lake; os parques eram belíssimos, ambos poderiam caminhar livremente, aproveitando o refúgio e a vista delicada do lago.

– Mu?

– Shaka!

O jovem tibetano abraçou-o, como de costume. Shaka nunca ia se acostumar com os modos tão mais liberados e espontâneos de Mu. Não que não adorasse o jeito franco de ser do amigo, pelo contrário; mas lhe incomodava não conseguir retribuir da mesma maneira. Queria poder tocá-lo, mas tinha vergonha.

– Mu, hoje nós...

– Pssss. Não vamos falar disso, Shaka!

– Mas...

– Quer meu endereço? Posso te escrever. Se você quiser continuar falando comigo.

– Mu! Quero muito. Você... você vai me escrever?

– Todos os dias!

– Vou sentir sua falta.

Mu o olhou tristemente. Em um rompante, o loiro abraçou o amigo.

– Mu, você é... tão especial!

Mu continuou caminhando languidamente, junto aos jardins de flores delicadas. Shaka o seguiu. Havia tanto para dizer e não conseguia! Juntou-se a Mu e timidamente roçou sua mão na dele, na esperança de que o outro segurasse-a.

O rapaz olhou-o feliz. Recebeu docemente a mão que lhe foi oferecida, tomando-a entre as suas.

– Sabe, Shaka... vou sentir muito a sua falta.

– Eu... eu também...

– Vou pensar em você o tempo todo.

– Eu... bem, eu _já_ penso em você bastante.

Mu virou-se para ele.

– Já?

– Sim.

– Bem, penso que quando voltar para Cambridge terá outras distrações.

– E você não? Edimburgo deve... – Shaka hesitou. Apesar de sentir que, novamente, seu corpo o traíra, pois suas bochechas coradas denunciavam o seu nervosismo, continuou. – Edimburgo deve ter lindas moças.

O rosto de Mu se anuviou. Soltou a mão que segurava.

– Por que diz isso? Há moças lindas que o esperam em Cambridge?

Shaka percebeu a tristeza da voz do outro.

– Sinto muito se o magoei. Não tinha intenção de ser rude. Não me deve satisfações.

– Não é por isso que estou magoado.

– Então porque?

– Pensei que me conhecesse melhor.

– Mas eu o conheço e...

– Fui tão claro e sincero em minhas intenções!

– Não compreendo!

– Me pergunto se é realmente inocente ou se me evita...

– Mu, Mu! Não fale por charadas! Me diga o que pensa!

– Quer que seja honesto mesmo?

Shaka parado, olhou Mu de frente. Estava com medo de tudo, com medo de dizer algo que estragasse sua amizade. Já não satisfazia-se apenas com os toques amigáveis – a sensação daquela mão suave na sua despertara nele desejos que sequer imaginara possíveis. Mas se amizade fosse tudo o que Mu pudesse oferecê-lo, ainda era melhor do que nada. Tremia diante da possibilidade do outro rejeitá-lo. Sofreria imensamente.

– Seja honesto então.

Mu projetou-se para frente num impulso e pousou os lábios sobre os de Shaka. O jovem loiro ficou rubro como um morango; depois, branquíssimo e por fim, os olhos arregalados. Mu arrependeu-se logo de ter ido tão depressa. Shaka não lhe tinha dado sinal algum de que correspondia aos seus intentos. Talvez tivesse ficado chocado com sua ousadia. Quem sabe até mesmo tivesse... _nojo_... a possibilidade mesma já partia seu coração.

– Shaka, me desculpe. Foi um erro, eu não devia, não vai acontecer de novo.

– Por que não?

Mu, perplexo, observava o rosto sem expressão alguma.

– Eu pensei que...

– Acha que foi errado me beijar?

O rapaz passou os dedos nervosamente por sua franja cor de lavanda, reorganizando seus pensamentos da melhor maneira que pode.

– Não acho que beijar alguém por amor seja errado. Só penso que o beijo deve ser consentido por ambas as partes e não sinto nenhuma reciprocidade em você. Por isso pedi desculpas.

– Agora é você quem me magoa. Será que também eu não fui claro?

Mu deu um pequeno sorriso frouxo.

– Claro é tudo que você _não_ é, Shaka. Você é confuso até nas suas argumentações acadêmicas!

– Oras! Isso não é verdade!

– É claro que é. Seus ensaios são mais confusos que o teatro do absurdo!

– Eu _provo_ que sou claro.

– Prove!

O loiro abraçou atabalhoadamente o amigo surpreso e no afã de beijá-lo, bateu sua boca contra a dele com tanta força que Mu sentiu seus dentes estalando.

– Deus do céu! Quer me deixar sem dentes!

– Mu, me desculpe... eu...

Shaka passou a língua pelos lábios e sentiu sangue. Mu percebeu, retirou um lenço de seda de dentro do bolso do seu sobretudo caramelo – o único que tinha, na sua modestíssima condição de estudante financiado pelo governo. Limpou com desvelo os lábios queridos, sentindo o deslizar dos olhos semi-opacos de Shaka sobre ele.

– Não me diga que nunca foi beijado!

– Não, não fui.

– Mas... por que? Você é tão bonito! Não me diga que nunca nenhuma moça tentou...

– Algumas. Mas não me interessei por ninguém. Os ingleses verdadeiramente me desprezam por ser filho de uma indiana e as poucas moças de família que quiseram minha companhia o faziam por força do título do meu avô. Não me queriam: queriam ser duquesas de Devonshire. – Shaka afastou a mão de Mu num gesto suave. – Você, ao contrário...

– Tive uma ou duas namoradas. Nada de sério. As moças gostam de mim porque sou exótico, mas algumas apalpadelas depois o exótico se torna comum e elas não querem seu destino ligado ao de um estudante pobre e de uma raça que elas não aprovam.

– Mu... eu quero meu destino ligado ao seu.

O jovem segurou a mão branca de Shaka entre as suas e beijou-as.

– Eu gostaria demais de tê-lo em meu destino – mas, infelizmente, não tenho muito a te oferecer.

– Ofereça-me a única coisa que de fato quero.

– O que seria?

– Você.

– Eu sou todo seu.

– Então não há mais nada no mundo que eu deseje. Aliás... há.

– Diga o que é – trarei para você.

– Quero que me beije. Sem trincar os dentes!

– Seu pedido é uma ordem, Lorde Devonshire...

Ah! Que beijo! Os olhos de Shaka umedeciam-se ao lembrar-se do beijo que trocaram naquela tarde, a última. O congresso acabava e cada um seguiria o seu caminho. Shaka não tinha a certeza de que Mu seguiria pensando nele. Naquele momento também, ignorou tudo; só quis a beleza daquela tarde de outono em Cardiff, os beijos molhados de Mu, sua pele macia e cheirosa, sua voz agradável, a intimidade de idéias e sentimentos que só partilhava com ele e mais ninguém.

Naquela noite, combinaram que iam se encontrar para mais uma despedida, a última antes da partida. Era uma escapada – uma transgressão, muito apropriada ao gosto literário de Mu por coisas não convencionais. Já tinham o endereço um do outro, para escreverem-se durante as aulas e Shaka deu-lhe também o endereço de sua casa em Suffolk e até mesmo o endereço de sua casa de veraneio em Derby. Estava tudo combinado – não perderiam o contato.

Cartas, contudo, eram o último meio de comunicação com Mu que Shaka desejava naquele momento. Aquela noite de fugitivo dos dormitórios poderia ser simplesmente a última vez que veria Mu; o belo loiro inglês conhecia, mesmo jovem, as desventuras da vida e tinha um fino senso sobre a perenidade das coisas. Não queria esperar, nem contar com o futuro. Queria colher aquela flor ainda fresca. Queria sentir aquela ligação, aquele laço, torná-lo profundo e gozá-lo ao máximo. Talvez a vida nunca mais lhe desse algo tão precioso. Não queria perder tempo com hesitações.

Ele estava ansioso, triste, excitado para o encontro. Desde do momento do beijo, vinha amadurecendo uma idéia e queria pô-la em prática. Havia decidido entregar-se a Mu. Não ia esperar mais; sabia que o amava com uma força única e pouco importava se aquilo fosse durar uma semana mais, ou um dia ou a vida toda. O que importava é que o amava e o desejava. Sonhava com seus toques, os encontros pudicos nos jardins públicos já o afligiam pela superficialidade – ansiava a oportunidade de estar completamente à sós com ele, entregar-se à carícias mais intensas, mais íntimas. Todo o seu corpo reagia mesmo ao mais sutil dos toques de Mu.

Saiu do quarto com a voz alterada do mestre Coleridge distraindo seus pensamentos como uma revoada de pássaros sobre o Rio Cam.

– Arrume-se. Estamos indo embora.

– Mas agora?

– Já. O carro já deve estar chegando.

– Pensei que só fôssemos amanhã bem cedo, mestre.

– O maldito Fowley-Manson me desacatou. Não vou mais perder tempo com os medíocres campônios ingleses que se pensam mais acadêmicos que a própria academia! Toda a comitiva da universidade vai embora hoje mesmo, mas você vem comigo, agora, anda.

– Mas mestre eu...

– Sem 'mas', Hadrian! Vista-se e venha.

– Mestre, posso ao menos escrever uma carta para um... amigo? Combinei de encontrá-lo mais tarde, mas...

– _Amigos_! _For Christ Sake!_ Amigos de saias, estes que vocês me arrumam! Esses são os jovens de hoje! Vá, escreva a carta e a entregue a Dimpley. _Let him hand it to the bloody fellow! _

– Obrigado, mestre.

A contragosto, com lágrimas de revolta em seus olhos, Shaka sentou-se à bancada para escrever a carta que substituiria sua noite de amor com Mu. Acabou por não escrever muito – mal podia considerar aquilo um bilhete pobre, mas foi o máximo de argúcia que lhe restara, depois de tão amarga frustração aos seus planos.

"_Meu mais que querido e amado Mu, _

_Mestre Coleridge decidiu-se por partir, depois de grave ofensa. Não pude desafiá-lo. Estou partindo. Agradeço que não possa me ver, estou chorando. Amo-te desesperadamente. Guarda este bilhete como um beijo, junto ao peito. Espero-te em Suffolk. _

_Do eternamente teu,_

_Shaka." _

Seu peito ainda ardia de revolta ao lembrar-se de que tivera de abandonar Mu daquela maneira. Mal chegou em Cambridge, já o esperava uma carta do amado. Ele o tranqüilizava, não, não ficara chateado. Também o amava e esperaria – mil anos se os tivesse – por ele. Não disse a ao jovem tibetano sobre seus planos de entregar-se na noite da despedida, para que ele não sofresse com aquilo mais do que já sofria. Contudo, de si nada podia esconder e para seu desespero, suas noites povoaram-se de sonhos de luxúria que tão cedo, ele sabia, não seriam satisfeitos.

Esperara longos meses de estudo. Desatento, sonhador. O Mestre Coleridge chamava sua atenção diariamente, mas, percebendo do que se tratava – amor, ficou mais leniente com as pequenas falhas de concentração do seu pupilo.

Apanhou um das cartas mais recentes de Mu. Leu-a com um sorriso de satisfação.

_Adorado Shaka, _

_Sinto-me explodir! Parece que o tempo não passa! Mestre Harper-Howells não sabe mais o que fazer para me corrigir, mas não há como manter-me atento em coisa alguma senão nas datas, que passam-se tão lentas, tão demoradas! Meus tios mandaram-me algum dinheiro e junto com o que ganho trabalhando na biblioteca do campus, deve ser suficiente para comprar um livro novo, lápis, se eu tiver sorte quem sabe até um par de sapatos! O dinheiro de minha viagem já está guardado... Os deuses sabem os sacrifícios que me custaram para tão cedo juntar a quantia necessária, mas para me juntar a você, que amo tanto, nada me parece exagerado. Oh, querido! Se soubesse! Deixaria de comer para poder encontrá-lo. Sinto falta daqueles beijos em Cardiff! Desde então, estou mais tolerante com Tennyson ( sorrias, maroto! Sei que acabará por me dobrar ao teu mal gosto vitoriano! ). _

_Beijo-te, beijo-te, beijo-te... amo-te._

_Até Suffolk. _

_Mu. _

_Ps: a carta está mal escrita, sei bem. Não tenho tido tempo. Estou trabalhando também com o mestre Alfred Morrison, orientando seus alunos na monitoria de língua gaélica. Assim, ganho mais uns trocados que preciso para trocar minhas meias. _

_( beijo-te novamente, afundando em gaélico... ) _

Que carta doce, adorável! Doía-lhe o coração saber do quanto seu querido tinha que trabalhar para conseguir algumas moedas... Tão poucas ambições ele tinha! Meias, sapatos, livros, lápis! Era mesmo uma criatura fascinante seu Mu – e assim mesmo, não se queixava de nada, nunca.

Rolou no tapete mal humorado. O Natal era patético, nada lhe atraía na data então, por que estava tão deprimido por estar só? Seus pais tinham ido pra Índia a trabalho, seu enorme castelo vitoriano estava iluminado, havia fartura de comida, roupas, tudo que alguém fino e requintado poderia querer ou esperar.

Fez um dos seus biquinhos de raiva. A empertigada governanta entrou no salão.

– Master Nathaniel, há um homem que deseja vê-lo. Está ao portão.

– Diga que não quero ver ninguém. Se for da família, acomode-o e diga que estou indisposto.

– Master Nathaniel, o moço _alega_ que o conhece e diz que vem de Cambridge.

– Cambridge?

– Ele diz que Master Nathaniel o convidou. Parece-me que o nome é Mu.

– Mu? MU? _Wretched creature you_! Onde ele está? – Shaka levantou-se do chão irritadíssimo. – Mande-o entrar! Já!

– Master...

– Você o deixou no portão! Com essa neve!

– Mas o senhor...

– Ande, ande! Já! Mande Gerald avivar o fogo da lareira, traga _brandy_ para esquentá-lo, cobertas, o prato com os brownies de chocolate... Miss Elliot! _Move_!

Shaka andou de um lado para outro na sala, enquanto os empregados entravam e saíam em uma azáfama para acertar os detalhes que o jovem exigira. Antes que Miss Elliot retornasse, a sala já tinha mais velas, o fogo da lareira estava ardendo mais forte, o prato de brownies apareceu ao lado de dois cálices de cristal e uma garrafa de brandy. Os cobertores amontoaram-se ao lado da lareira.

Estava tenso, nervoso. E se não estivesse bonito? E se Mu não sentisse mais _frisson_ ao vê-lo? As cartas... Elas ainda estavam espalhadas pelo tapete! Ajoelhou-se para recolhê-las, quando Miss Elliot adentrou o salão, seguida pelo jovem de cabelos lavanda cobertos de flocos de neve, extra-pálido, o cachecol azul desbotado mal cobria o pescoço. Ele tremia. Quando seus olhos encontraram-se, a voz falhada de emoção de Shaka só pode balbuciar:

– Deixe-nos a sós, Miss Elliot. Esvazie toda a ala leste do castelo e só volte se eu chamá-la.

– Sim senhor, Master Nathaniel.

Quando Elliot deixou a sala, Shaka caminhou timidamente até Mu, com sua manta mais bonita, penalizado com a neve que cobria o tibetano e notando seus lábios arroxeados. Envolveu-o com a manta e só então foi capaz de abraçá-lo.

– Mu, seu louco... How dare you? It's awfully cold outside... – Shaka esfregou as mãos nas costas do amigo por sobre a manta, numa tentativa vã de aquecê-lo.

O tibetano aconchegou seu corpo contra o do loiro, suspirando. – O que mais eu poderia fazer além de vir até você, Shaka?

– Como fez? – O loiro afagou os cabelos úmidos e afastou-se um pouco para poder encarar o belo tibetano, o rosto ainda muito pálido do frio, bochechas rubras.

– Vim com os camponeses, em um trenó.

– Um trenó! Com essa neve! Have you taken leave of your senses? – Subitamente, Shaka puxou Mu, guiando-o pela sala. – Venha, venha para perto do fogo, me desculpe! Fiquei tão atordoado... tome seu brandy, venha...

– Calma, Shaka... – Mu riu-se da solicitude atrapalhada de Shaka; o loiro parecia ter mil braços para cercá-lo, servindo-o de bebida para esquentar, tirando seu casaco úmido da neve, seu cachecol azul velho, suas luvas gastas.

– _Mercy_! Suas mãos estão geladas, roxas! – O inglês apertou as mãos frias do outro jovem entre as suas, quentes e ansiosas, esfregando-as vigorosamente.

– Shaka, não vou morrer de frio... – Mu comentou, apreciando o contato da pele do loiro contra a sua.

Shaka tapou-lhe a boca com os dedos. – Nunca fale isso, nem brincando! – Como que hipnotizado, deixou que seus dedos longos contornassem os lábios delicados do amigo. Aqueles lábios, que ele provara tão poucas vezes! Apesar da restrição que seus olhos lhe infligiam, podia distinguir bem o rosto bonito e alvo de Mu. Deixou que sua mão percorresse o contorno perfeito da face do amado, remapeando a beleza exótica do tibetano, dedos caminhando entre montes de pele de pêssego mais branca do que a neve, contornos suaves, uma delícia para todos os sentidos, Mu cheirava a flores frescas, daquelas que nascem entre pedras de gelo, nos primeiros dias da primavera na Europa. _Daffodils_.

– Ela te chamou de Master Nathaniel?

A pergunta de Mu tirou Shaka de seu devaneio e ele elevou seus olhos azuis como o azul nublado de uma tarde de tempestade, até encontrar os do tibetano. O loiro sorriu, ligeiramente vermelho e afastou sua mão. Mu aproveitou a trégua para enrolar a si e a Shaka na manta vermelha. Ajeitaram-se melhor perto da lareira.

– É meu nome.

– Really?

– Shaka é um apelido tirado do meu nome do meio. Meu nome é Hadrian William Nathaniel Hareton Kanishka Cavendish.

– A pedigree, shall I call it?

– Ora, não deboche! – ele abaixou a cabeça, vermelho. – Eu sou neto do Earl of Devonshire. Me respeite!

– _A pretty pretty name to suit a pretty pretty creature. It fits you perfectly._

A primeira palavra mais doce de Mu. Shaka estremeceu.

– Mu... estou morrendo de vontade de te estapear por você ter sido tão maluco... mas...Adoro o fato de você estar aqui... Adoro.

O tibetano acariciou o rosto macio do seu doce master Nathaniel, devolvendo o carinho que o outro lhe fizera, há pouco.

– Não acredito, Shaka... – Mu afastou carinhosamente uma mecha do cabelo longo e bem cuidado do amigo, colocando-a atrás da orelha.

– How come? – Shaka perguntou, sem entender.

– Desde que cheguei, você ainda não me deu um único beijo! – Mu sorriu gentilmente, seus olhos verdes brilhando.

– Oh, Mu! – Shaka atirou-se nos braços do outro, oferecendo-lhe os lábios mornos e entreabertos. O tibetano, entretanto, começou a rir do jeito atrapalhado do amigo.

Shaka afastou-se ligeiramente de Mu, tentando soar indignado. – Pare de rir, Mu...

– Não consigo! – Mu abraçou Shaka, sem se conter.

– Stop it, you fool, for God's Sake! – Shaka devolveu o abraço, sentindo o riso brotar em sua garganta, também.

– Não posso, estou alegre!

– Está histérico! – Shaka pousou os dedos sobre os lábios do tibetano, fingindo estar sério. Era absolutamente apaixonado pela alegria tão fácil de Mu. – Eu não vou conseguir te beijar decentemente se você continuar rindo desse jeito!

Mu aquietou-se, um leve sorriso ainda pairando em seus lábios, que foi finalmente apagado pela boca afoita do jovem loiro. Shaka deleitou-se com o gosto adocicado do amado. O seu Mu ainda tinha sabor de hortelã, como ele se recordava, apesar dos meses de separação. Sonhara com aqueles beijos e finalmente tinha aquela boca junto da dele, mais uma vez.

Mais atirado do que Mu, Shaka moveu seus lábios contra os do amado, insinuando-se, até que Mu finalmente os abriu para ele. Com um gemido abafado, Shaka deslizou sua língua dentro da boca quente do tibetano, que correspondeu avidamente. Beijaram-se durante algum tempo, até se verem forçados a se separar, em busca de ar.

– Shaka, Shaka... Que vontade de te abraçar! Que saudade dos seus beijos...

– Eu sei! Eu também... só pensava em você! – Shaka afundou o rosto entre os cabelos de Mu e beijou de leve o pescoço do amigo. – Que bom que veio... – Mu suspirou baixinho com o carinho e Shaka pressionou novamente seus lábios contra a pele sedosa, desta vez com mais intensidade. – Você... Você está quente? Quer mais brandy?

– No, I feel hot enough. – Mu corou com a ambigüidade da frase dita despretensiosamente em inglês.

Shaka sorriu e deitou-se sobre o tapete, languidamente. Puxou Mu para junto dele, abraçando-o firme.

– Mu, meu querido – A mão sedosa e quente de Shaka deslizou ansiosa pelo torso do tibetano, marcado pela malha rota. – Senti tantas saudades...

Mu apoiou-se em seus cotovelos, e observou o loiro sob ele com um olhar apaixonado. – Eu também senti sua falta...

Shaka continuou acariciando o peito do amado, e desceu uma das mãos até alcançar a barra da blusa que ele usava, puxando-a para cima um pouco. Percorreu então o abdômen definido com os dedos longos, tocando aquele corpo com luxúria, acariciando-o como tantas vezes desejara fazer em seus sonhos mais apaixonados.

Mu retesou seu corpo diante do contato íntimo e deixou escapar um gemido baixo. Ao notar, Shaka deslizou sua mão até alcançar um dos mamilos enrijecidos do tibetano.

– Sente cócegas? – O loiro perguntou, inocentemente, enquanto apertava delicadamente a carne sensível entre seus dedos.

Mu gemeu novamente, extasiado com as carícias do outro rapaz. – Não, meu amor, não sinto cócegas... – Mu debruçou-se sobre Shaka, tomando-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, iniciando outro beijo arrebatador.

Ousado, Shaka deslizou a outra mão por entre as pernas de Mu, até alcançar o membro já enrijecido do tibetano. Surpreso, Mu separou sua boca bruscamente da dele ao sentir o toque em sua ereção.

– Shaka! Eu... – Mu ergueu-se ligeiramente, mas Shaka o puxou novamente para dentro de seus braços.

– Meu querido... – Shaka ficou seu olhar nos olhos verdes, confiante. – Tem uma coisa que quero te dizer...

– Alguma coisa? – Mu ofegou quando o inglês o acariciou novamente por cima da sua calça. - Que você ainda não me disse nessa centena de cartas?

– Ia te dizer naquela noite, em Cardiff... Mas toda aquela confusão com Coleridge...

– O que queria me dizer? – Murmurou com dificuldade, o calor da mão de Shaka ultrapassando a fina camada de tecido da sua calça social e ia depositando-se diretamente sobre seu sexo.

– Eu queria... eu quero me entregar para você... completamente. – Shaka respondeu, seus olhos atentos às reações estampadas no rosto do amado.

– Shaka, meu querido...

– Você me quer? Pensava em mim?

– Oh! Child! Como eu pensava em você... Em nós... Você é como... Uma flor... My daffodil... _For oft, when on my couch I lie, In vacant or in pensive mood, they flash upon that inward eye, which is the bliss of solitude; and then my heart with pleasure fills,_

_and dances with the daffodils_.

– Mu... – Shaka deteve seus movimentos, apenas observando o belo rapaz junto dele. Agora sabia por que se apaixonara tão perdidamente por ele, em tão pouco tempo de convivência. Ele era especial. Tinha sorte em tê-lo ali, ao seu lado, naquela noite. – Eu te amo.

– Te amo também. – Mu depositou um beijo breve nos lábios do loiro.

Mu ajudou Shaka a tirar seu suéter e sua malha de gola alta preta, desvendando à luz alaranjada da lareira o peito claro e esbelto do jovem inglês. Shaka sorriu quando os dedos pequeninos de Mu dançaram sobre sua pele nua. Mal o conhecia, mas confiava tanto nele! Era como se o conhecesse de toda uma vida. Seu toque era tão seguro sobre sua pele, Mu era tão hábil para despi-lo – em pouco tempo estava liberto de sua calça escura, deitado completamente nu sobre o tapete e não sentia frio algum, coberto pelo corpo quente do tibetano, roçando tortuosamente sobre ele.

Mu distribuiu uma generosa porção de beijos por todo o veludo daquela pele diante de si, suas mãos acompanhando os contornos delicados; deteve-se nos lábios entreabertos de Shaka, deslizando dentro daquela boca quente sua língua sedenta da língua dele. Queria mais e mais e mesmo assim, aquela boca parecia-lhe um mundo inexplorado.

– Deus do céus, Shaka... como você é delicioso! – Mu apartou o beijo, em busca de ar. Beijou delicadamente o canto da boca do seu amado inglês, que lhe respondeu com um gemido de insatisfação.

– Quero ver você nu... – Shaka murmurou, voltando seu rosto um pouco, tentando restabelecer contato com os lábios tentadores do tibetano.

Mu riu de leve. – Espere, maroto! Você não me deu tempo!

O ariano sentou-se e guiou as mãos inseguras e nervosas de Shaka, tirando a malha fina e ordinária que usava; ansioso como uma criança, Shaka sequer esperou pelo resto da roupa, atirou-se gulosamente ao peito desnudado diante dele e cobriu-o com seus beijos inquietos, cheios de curiosidade e ímpeto.

O tibetano deitou-se, entregando-se à volúpia do seu amante. Shaka finalmente deixou de dar atenção ao seu tórax para retirar, apressado, suas calças e meias. O loiro deitou-se sobre o amigo, que entreabriu as pernas, acolhendo-o, deixando seus corpos se encaixarem perfeitamente. Enlaçados, nus, pareciam em perfeita harmonia. Mu acariciou o corpo delicado sobre ele, suas mãos apertando com firmeza as nádegas claras, pressionando os quadris estreitos contra os seus, desejando mais contato, desejando fundir-se ao loiro.

Shaka moveu os quadris devagar, apreciando o contato, seu sexo rígido roçando contra o de Mu, excitando-os cada vez mais. Impaciente, o tibetano rolou sobre ele, invertendo as posições e intensificando o ritmo dos movimentos. O inglês ofegou e arqueou as costas, dando oportunidade à Mu de provar o tórax alvo com sua boca. Mu lambeu os mamilos rosados com ardor, sentindo-os endurecer sob sua língua. Mordiscou um deles com cuidado, deleitando-se com os gemidos de prazer do parceiro.

Sentindo que já estavam no ápice da excitação, Mu interrompeu a seqüência de beijos e carícias, temendo que as preliminares fossem o suficiente para que Shaka atingisse o orgasmo. Desejava que aquela primeira vez fosse perfeita para seu amado loiro, afinal, ele confiara nele, entregara-lhe seu corpo e sua alma. E ele era justamente o que sabia o que devia ser feito e como, sendo assim, tinha que conduzir a relação.

Lançou um olhar à enorme sala, procurando algo que pudesse usar como lubrificante. Nada ali se parecia com o que precisava para desvirginar um homem tão frágil como Shaka...

– Escuta, amor... – Murmurou para Shaka, que ainda gemia da suave fricção de seus corpos. – Não tem um óleo para pele aqui?

– Óleo?

– É... será mais fácil, entende?

Só então ele entendeu.

– Não... espere... – Shaka apoiou-se nos cotovelos e encarou Mu, ainda sobre ele. – Há óleo de mamona que usam nas janelas...

– Ora, Shaka! Se colocar isso no meu... meu... você sabe... é capaz dele cair! – Mu sentiu seu rosto corar violentamente.

– Está com medo? – Shaka ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, malicioso.

– Claro, essas coisas são para dobradiças de aço! – Mu argumentou, saindo de cima do loiro e sentando-se ao lado dele.

Shaka também se sentou sobre o tapete macio. – Então eu passo no meu, mas você terá de ficar por baixo... – O loiro apontou para seu membro ereto, provocando o tibetano.

– Você está blefando! - Mu apanhou a primeira coisa que alcançou – o último brownie que restara no prato – e atirou no inglês, acertando-o na testa.

– Acha que eu não tenho coragem? – Shaka conseguiu segurar o brownie antes que este caísse no chão e o comeu.

– Não, você é louco! Mas não quero que perca esse tesouro rosado no meio das suas pernas por uma aposta tola... – Mu olhou para o tesouro a que ele se referia.

Shaka terminou de mastigar o brownie, pensativo. Depois de algum tempo, seu rosto se iluminou com a lembrança. – Meu pai tem vaselina lá no salão de jogos... ele usa nas mãos... depois do boliche. Será que serve?

– Sim! Vamos pegar. Vem! – Mu levantou-se; Shaka nunca tinha visto nada tão lindo quanto um homem, na plenitude do seu desejo, nu, iluminado pela lareira crepitante.

– You are truly beautiful, Mu...

– So you are. – Mu estendeu uma das mãos para o loiro, ajudando-o a se levantar. – Agora, pega a coberta e vem... Era só o que faltava a sua governanta nos ver pelados correndo pela casa!

Nus e às gargalhadas, desceram pelos corredores mal iluminados do velho castelo Duncaster, beliscando-se, fazendo cócegas um no outro e recitando poesias aleatória para que o outro continuasse. Acharam a vaselina fina que o pai de Shaka usava para proteger os dedos da fricção das pesadas bolas de boliche. Voltaram correndo, pulando, declamando Tennyson e rindo da sua própria tolice.

– Onde paramos? – Mu sentou-se novamente no tapete, descartando a manta. Shaka o acompanhou.

– Você beijava a minha boca e dizia "_Shaka, você é delicioso_." – O loiro enlaçou o pescoço do tibetano, puxando-o para si.

Mu deixou-se levar pelos braços daquele que em breve seria seu amante – Shaka, como você continua tão delicioso!

– E como você continua tão doce, meu querido... tão doce quanto me lembrava em Cardiff... – Shaka lambeu o pescoço de Mu demoradamente, como que para comprovar o que dizia.

Mu deu-lhe o potinho de prata com o precioso conteúdo. – Então... Faça bom uso dele. – Instruiu, tirando a tampa.

Shaka botou o dedo na vaselina e levou um pouco até a língua. – _What a dreadful taste!_

Mu riu gostosamente. – É porque não é de comer, bobo!

– Eu sei, mas... – Shaka fez careta e Mu percebeu que ele tentava esconder, com suas gracinhas, o nervosismo que estava sentindo.

– O que foi, não sabe para o que serve? – Mu afastou algumas mechas do cabelo sedoso do rosto encabulado do inglês.

– Sabe, Mu... – O jovem loiro ficou rubro de vergonha. Mu sentou-se do lado dele, beijou-lhe as bochechas quentes.

– Fale, querido.

– _I wish I could **taste** you whole before_.

– Oh, Heavens! Shaka! De onde você veio? Você é coisa mais deliciosa do mundo! – Incrédulo da sua sorte, Mu enlaçou o pescoço alvo de seu amante, tão terrivelmente perfeito que chegava a doer.

– Mas não dói em você, dói, Mu?

Mu arqueou as sobrancelhas diferentes de tudo que Shaka já vira na vida, rindo. – Eu faço esse imenso sacrifício por você...

– Mu! Be serious for a while, will you? – Shaka fez beicinho, parecendo mais adorável ainda aos olhos do tibetano.

Mu envolveu a nuca de Shaka com uma das mãos, seus dedos se enroscando no cabelo loiro, afagando-o. Olhou dentro dos olhos azuis, tentando passar-lhe confiança. – Não crave os dentes em mim e garanto que não vai doer...

Shaka ainda estava hesitante. Tinha muita vontade de fazer aquilo, de provar parte do seu amante, tê-lo dentro da sua boca. Mas tinha medo de fazer algo errado. – Se doer você grita?

– Não vai doer... Eu confio em você... – Mu puxou de leve a nuca do loiro, incentivando-o. O tibetano já estava tremendo de excitação, imaginando a boca macia envolvendo-o, a língua quente o acariciando...

– E se for ao contrário? Se for bom demais?

– Aí, serei obrigado a retribuir o favor... – Mu não podia mais controlar sua ansiedade.

– Gostei... Trato feito! – O loiro desceu o rosto, deixando-se guiar pela mão do amante em sua nuca. Tocou curioso e admirado o sexo já firme do seu querido tibetano. Massageou-o como quem alisa uma jóia rara, levando-o a boca, engolindo-o completamente e deslizando cuidadoso sobre ele os seus lábios e sua língua. Mu respondeu à carícia agarrando tenazmente os fios de cabelo loiro que se espalhavam sobre seu corpo. Os gemidos abafados eram como música para Shaka, a certeza de que estava fazendo tudo bem feito.

Não se passou muito tempo e Mu foi obrigado a conter seu amante afoito. – Shaka... pare... – Afastou a cabeça loira delicadamente do seu colo.

– Por que? – Shaka imediatamente parou o que fazia e encarou o tibetano, seus lábios úmidos ainda entreabertos, um rastro fino de saliva escorrendo pelo queixo. – Fiz algo errado?

Mu chegou a sentir uma dor no peito ao ver aqueles lábios outra vez livres... Mas não podia se dar ao luxo de ser egoísta. Limpou com os dedos o rosto do loiro. – Não aposte todas as fichas em um jogo só.

– Mu, como você está metafórico hoje...

– Venha cá... – Mu puxou o rapaz inglês próximo de si e ao mesmo tempo em que lhe beijava a boca ansiosa e terna, deslizou os dedos dentro do pote, lambuzando-os com a vaselina perfumada. Segurando o amante pela cintura, Mu sentou-o em seu colo, e guiou um dedo até o seu local de destino. Enquanto o jovem tibetano buscava passagem para dentro no corpo quente do seu amado, Shaka apoiou delicadamente a cabeça no ombro de Mu, gemendo suavemente.

– Dói? – Mu perguntou, seus movimentos tão controlados quanto a sua excitação lhe permitia.

– Um pouco... – Shaka sussurrou em seu ouvido, quase inaudível. – _So_ awkward... Mas é... tão bom!

"Tão delicado..." Mu pensou, acariciando as costas do loiro com a mão livre. Retirou o dedo com cuidado e juntou mais um à exploração. Dessa vez, Shaka ofegou, respondendo com certa violência ao contato e arqueando seu corpo para trás. Mu segurou-o com mais força e trouxe-o novamente para junto dele, afundando seu rosto na junção entre o pescoço e o ombro do amante. " E tão quente..."

– Mu... – Shaka segurou algumas mechas sedosas do cabelo violeta com força, como se buscasse apoio. – Eu o amo... _take me, I'm all yours_! Não me torture mais!

– Shssss... Calma, amor... – Mu acariciou os cabelos de Shaka gentilmente, tentando controlar o loiro e também a si mesmo. – Só mais um pouco... Não quero machucá-lo...

– Você nunca poderia... Me machucar... – Shaka gemeu mais alto, quando Mu empurrou seus dedos com mais força, alcançando um ponto sensível até então desconhecido para ambos. – Mu!

Mu sentiu os músculos do amante apertarem seus dedos e repetiu o movimento, levando Shaka a gritar e agarrar-se com mais força aos ombros do tibetano. – Is it ok?

– Sim... – Foi tudo que o loiro conseguiu responder, sua respiração rasa restringindo suas palavras.

– Você me quer, Shaka? Agora?

Mu não soube dizer se o suave tremor que sentiu no corpo apoiado no seu era por causa do deslizar de seus dedos buscando espaço nele ou se pela pergunta. Sentiu o rosto junto ao seu mover-se algumas vezes, num gesto afirmativo. Retirou os dedos e apoiou seu sexo contra aquelas nádegas brancas, delicadas e firmes.

O tibetano afastou Shaka gentilmente do seu corpo, desejoso por ver o rosto do amado, quando ele finalmente fosse seu. Tomou-o suavemente, tentando fazer sua passagem dentro do corpo loiro e franzino do outro o mais delicadamente possível, mas não pode deixar de ver as pequenas contrações de dor nas expressões queridas do inglês. Preocupado, conteve seus movimentos e tentou tornar a relação mais prazerosa ao parceiro. À medida que premiava o loiro com beijos em sua boca mimosa e com carícias firmes em seu membro, ele entregava-se docemente.

Notando que o corpo do loiro relaxava, Mu enterrou-se nele completamente, com um gemido longo. Duas lágrimas escorreram pelas faces delicadas do inglês, mas nem mesmo ele saberia dizer se era devido à dor ou à felicidade que estava sentindo. Era Mu que estava ali com ele. Seu tibetano jamais faria algo para machucá-lo intencionalmente.

Mu movia-se com cuidado dentro do loiro, num ritmo calmo porém constante. Shaka sentia as dores iniciais desaparecem aos poucos, dando lugar a sensações que o tiravam completamente de si e começou a acompanhar os movimentos do amante. As ondas de prazer atravessavam violentamente, de uma forma que ele nunca havia sentido, nem mesmo quando se dava prazer, nas longas e solitárias noites que passava sozinho naquele castelo enorme. Mu o preenchia completamente. Era como se ele estivesse esperando durante toda a sua vida por aquela união: de seus corpos e de suas almas.

Seus corpos desfrutaram aquele enlace durante longos minutos, ambos deixando seus instintos assumirem o controle. Shaka deliciava-se com os gemidos altos do amado, a cada vez que seus quadris se encontravam. As mãos do tibetano, tão suaves, agarravam sua cintura com força, a ponto de deixar a pela alva marcada, puxando-o e guiando seus movimentos. Era como se Mu quisesse ir cada vez mais fundo dentro dele. Sentia-se exultante em provocar aquela reação num jovem tão pacato quanto Mu

– Me diga, Mu... – Entre gemidos ébrios de amor e prazer, Shaka conseguiu indagar o amante. – É bom? Como eu sinto... – Balançou os quadris, insinuante.

Mu mordeu os lábios, sentindo que não conseguiria se controlar por muito mais tempo, se o amante continuasse a se mover daquele jeito. – Oh, Shaka... Você é... perfeito! – Mu juntou o cabelo loiro em suas mãos afoitas, puxando-o levemente e obrigando Shaka a curvar a cabeça. Beijou e lambeu o pescoço esbelto descoberto diante dele. – "Lord of my love, to whom in vassalage thy merit hath my duty strongly knit…"

O loiro respondeu com outro menear de quadris e um meio sorriso. – "O thou, my lovely boy, who in thy power dost hold Time's fickle glass, his sickle, hour;..." – Suspirou, arranhando sem perceber os ombros do amante com suas unhas.

O tibetano intensificou o ritmo das estocadas, no que foi prontamente acompanhado por Shaka. Já familiarizados um ao outro, moviam-se com cumplicidade. Mu conseguiu deslizar sua mão entre seus corpos suados e segurou o membro pulsante do loiro, massageando-o com rapidez e firmeza. Shaka gemeu de satisfação, seu corpo todo respondendo ao toque.

O clímax chegou primeiro para o loiro, que não conseguiu mais se controlar, sentindo o membro pulsante do amante empurrar incessantemente contra seu interior sensível e os dedos esbeltos acariciando sua ereção com firmeza. Sua razão pareceu deixar-lhe por alguns segundos e para ele nada mais existia naquela sala enorme, a não ser ele e seu doce Mu.

Ao sentir o corpo delicado de Shaka contorcer-se em seu colo, e ao notar o líquido jorrar abundantemente dele, molhando sua mão e seu abdômen, Mu finalmente deixou de se conter. Segurou o loiro com firmeza pela cintura, tentando mantê-lo firme sobre ele, e aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos, atingindo o seu prazer logo depois do amante.

Mu apoiou a testa contra o ombro de Shaka, tentando controlar sua respiração depois do orgasmo violento. Jamais sentira aquilo na sua vida. Talvez o fato de amar tanto aquele jovem fosse a razão daquela sensação incrível. Sentiu-se feliz por ter dado prazer ao seu pequeno inglês em sua primeira relação.

Esgotado, Shaka relaxou o corpo contra o de Mu, apoiando seu queixo no topo da cabeça do amante. Desde que conhecera Mu, desejou se entregar a ele. Sabia que aquele tibetano estudioso, de parcos recursos, era a pessoa com quem compartilharia sua vida. Mas jamais imaginou que fosse tão bom! Sorriu encabulado, ao lembrar de suas atitudes durante o ato. Céus! Ele havia perdido a razão, a vergonha, a compostura, tudo! Mas não se recriminou. Fora maravilhoso.

Separaram-se a contra gosto e deitaram-se sobre o tapete fofo, que havia lhes servido de leito para aquela primeira vez primorosa. Mu puxou a manta xadrez sobre seus corpos exaustos, enquanto Shaka se aconchegava contra ele, apoiando sua cabeça no tórax do tibetano.

Permaneceram durante alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas apreciando aquela sensação de cumplicidade entre eles.

– O que fará depois que se formar, Mu? – Shaka foi o primeiro a se manifestar. O loiro deslizou os dedos finos sobre o peito do amante distraidamente.

Mu suspirou. Fosse sincero ao seu coração, diria "Eu o seguiria até o inferno". Resignou-se pela sua pouca coragem e respondeu como um gentleman inglês o faria:

– Vou voltar para o Tibet e dar aulas em alguma escola pobre.

– Você quer isso? – As carícias pararam de súbito, alertando Mu de que esta não era a resposta que o loiro desejava ouvir.

– O que mais eu ia querer, Shaka? – Mu devolveu com outra pergunta, tentando sondar o que o jovem amante tinha em mente.

– Eu... Você não me quer?

– Acho que tenho você agora...

– E depois?

– Por que pergunta, Shaka?

Shaka ergueu-se para poder encarar Mu, seu rosto alterado pela euforia que ele sentia. – Fique comigo... Fique aqui! Eu vou herdar Duncaster. Meus pais moram em Londres, meu avô em Derby... esse castelo é meu... more comigo...

– Shaka, não posso vir viver às suas custas...

– Por que não? Graças aos céus sou rico. O embaraço de depender de alguém me foi poupado... Posso te dar o que quiser!

Mu pôde ver a nobreza estampada nos olhos azuis. Apesar de saber que Shaka o desejava ao seu lado porque o amava, não podia aceitar ser sustentado por ele. Shaka era um lorde inglês. Por mais teimoso e obstinado que fosse, ainda era um filho daquela sociedade e seria massacrado por ela. – Não quero seu dinheiro!

– Eu não estou te oferecendo meu dinheiro: estou te oferecendo a possibilidade de ficar comigo e não se preocupar com mais nada...

Mu acariciou o rosto alvo a sua frente. Era tão orgulhoso, mas nem seu orgulho resistia à doçura daquele argumento. – Amo você demais, Shaka...

– Eu também! Não vá para o Tibet... Fique comigo. Se você não ficar comigo, ficarei sozinho nesta casa... Para sempre. Não quero sair daqui e não desejo mais ver ninguém. Ficarei aqui murchando como uma flor e você longe de mim... E nada disso seria necessário!

– Não poderia viver do que é seu, meu amor... Me sentiria um verme...

– Trabalhe, Mu... Em Suffolk há tantas escolas...

– Você aceitaria viver aqui? Com um professor pobre de uma escola pequena?

– Aceitaria tudo com você, Mu. – Shaka beijou os lábios do amante com doçura. – Já estava rendido a você, mesmo antes de saber que o amor era tão bom...

– Acha o amor bom? - Perguntou, retribuindo-lhe o beijo, sua língua procurando o conforto daquela boca morna já com familiaridade. Beijaram-se com ardor.

Shaka interrompeu o beijo, ofegante. – Sim... sim... é muito bom, Mu, muito... Tão bom quanto sonhei que fosse, todo esse tempo que esperei por você...

– Eu também esperava por você, com tanta vontade! Nunca quis nada com essa força!

So be mine and stay.

I cannot say "no" to you.

Mu aconchegou-se contra Shaka. Seus olhos viram, através da neve, as luzes que iluminavam Duncaster. Lembrou-se que era véspera de Natal! Natal...

– Nunca achei a menor graça no Natal.

– Também não, mas agora... Será sempre uma noite especial, querido!

– Escuta, Shaka... Que horas são?

– Half past ten.

– Ainda temos tempo!

– Tempo de quê?

– De fazermos uma ceia de Natal! O que acha? Podíamos celebrar a data!

– Mu, eu não sou cristão!

– Nem eu tampouco! Mas não acha que seria divertido? Vamos, se anime! Uma árvore bem enfeitada, uma mesa bonita... Cantos! Velas! Seria tão bonito!

– Está bem, vamos falar com Miss Elliot. Peço para ela providenciar uma ceia vegetariana para nós... Com muitos doces... Adoro doce.

– É uma coisa que te serve bem, Master Nathaniel. _You are so sweet_...

– Venha... – deu a mão a Mu, que já estava vestido. – Vamos descer. Também vou falar com Edgar e Zillah.

– São cozinheiros?

– Não! – ele riu, abrindo a porta pesada de madeira. – São empregados da casa! Vou pedir para Edgar que me corte um pinheiro bem bonito! Acho que meu pai ainda tem os enfeites de Natal da época do meu avô guardados em algum lugar na biblioteca velha... A Zillah vai até o salão de danças com Lizzie, limpam tudo, levam minha vitrola e meus discos... Montamos a árvore lá. Fazemos um baile!

– A ball! A christmas' ball! – Mu gargalhou alto. – Um baile para dois?

Shaka o puxou para junto de si, sentindo-o próximo como se tivesse sido dele pela vida toda, beijou a boca sorridente que já emprestava cores e luzes a sua vida.

– Gostaria de ver alguém além de mim?

– Não! Você é tudo de que preciso.

– Então teremos um baile! Um baile de Natal!

Apesar de seu ar arrogante e desafiador, Shaka parecia ser querido pelos empregados da casa que o viram nascer. Zillah, uma senhora de muita idade, mimava-o como um bebê, resmungando enquanto limpava o salão de bailes que _Master_ estava magro demais, sem cores; que essa coisa de ser vegetariano o mataria, um homem precisava comer carne, bolas! Lizzie trouxe com um menino novo uma arca com os enfeites para o pinheiro que Edgar trouxera para dentro do salão, enchendo o ambiente com o cheiro fresco do orvalho, enchendo o chão de flocos de neve e raminhas verdes que se descolavam enquanto os homens empurravam o troco marrom para um canto do salão já preparado com um suporte cercado de veludos e laços de fita.

Miss Elliot coordenava os esforços dos outros empregados, que preparavam a mesa, com os biscoitos coloridos na forma das figuras natalinas: árvores, estrelas, renas, rostos sorridentes. Uma salada de batatas, _soufflé_ de queijo, _founde_ de chocolate e frutas, tortas de espinafre e tortas doces, geléias de todos os tipos, pães finos, alcaçuzes e chocolate quente. A cada entrada de um prato novo os rapazes comemoravam com palmas. Lizzie enfeitou as paredes com festões dourados e verde- laminados. Acenderam velas e reavivaram o fogo da lareira. Os empregados, excitados com as novidades, andavam de uma lado para o outro com expressões alegres e iluminadas: eventos animados no abandonado Castelo Duncaster eram tão raros! _Master _Nathaniel sempre fora tão triste e tão só! E o rapaz que trazia com ele era tão encantador.

Quando tudo estava arrumado para o "baile", os empregados saíram um por um. Shaka mal podia agüentar para estar a sós novamente com seu amante. Amante! _Lover_. A palavra mesma já era em si tão doce!

– Tão doce, Mu!

– O quê? O alcaçuz? Está mesmo doce... Demais até, prova... – Mu colocou o alcaçuz na boca de Shaka.

– Doce é você, Mu.

– Ah! Lembrei-me de algo!

Mu sentou-se no chão, de frente para a lareira, onde um espesso tapete vinho convidava ao descanso. Apanhou a mochila puída que usava desde menino e tirou de dentro dela um "enfeite" para árvore de natal recém montada: uma papai Noel de feltro tão mal acabado que era preciso uma certa dose de imaginação para adivinhar que se tratava do bom velhinho.

– Veja, Shaka! – mostrou o feio boneco para Shaka que o agarrou junto dos olhos com um sorrido tolo.

– Mu! Que objeto horrendo! Não o comprou caro, comprou?

– Na verdade, fui eu que o fiz. Fiz para você.

Shaka enrubesceu vivamente e abraçou Mu logo em seguida.

– Perdoe-me, querido! São tão descuidado! Você o fez para mim e eu sequer prestei a atenção devida! – olhou novamente o boneco e o apertou junto ao peito. – Ele é bonito!

Mu não parecia em nada constrangido com as ofensas lançadas ao boneco.

– Anjo... ele é mesmo feiíssimo! Você só foi sincero! Na verdade – ele tomou o bonequinho da mão de Shaka, com olhinhos tortos e barba caindo. – Eu não ia nem trazer. Foi uma das aulas de artes manuais que a moça dos alojamentos nos deu... Mas eu não levo jeito! Ficou mesmo feio, só trouxe porque não podia vir e não te trazer nada...

– Ah, Mu! Vai ser meu presente preferido! Para sempre!

– Não exagere, querido. Um dia terei condições de te dar algo melhor.

– É o melhor papai Noel do mundo, trouxe com ele o único presente que eu quis. _Você_! Ele me trouxe você. _Nada_ jamais será melhor do que isso, Mu...

Mu puxou a cabeça loira para perto de si e beijou Shaka ternamente, sentindo-o estremecer mornamente ao contato dos seus lábios.

– Mu, eu... Bem, eu te trouxe um presente também.

– Para mim?

– Sim. – Shaka levantou-se e andou tranqüilamente até uma caixa de madeira que os empregados tinham trazido com as últimas levas de comida. – Veja, não sei se você gostará, mas acho que, se lembrares-te de mim por ele, já ficarei feliz.

Mu tomou a caixa em suas mãos e a abriu, o semblante do jovem inglês radiante de alegria e excitação. Ao abri-la, sua visão foi tomada por ouro: era um relógio de bolso, de ouro maciço.

– Shaka! Isto é ouro! – Mu murmurou em assombro.

– Falei com vovô. Ele disse que são assim os relógios que os decanos de Edimburgo usam. Veja. – tomou o relógio e mostrou a tampa para Mu. – Aqui mandei desenharem um micro mapa desde de Cambridge até minha casa. Para você nunca se esquecer de como chegar até mim. – ele riu tolamente. – Agora, quando você abre...

Os olhos de Mu encheram-se de lágrimas ao ver, dentro do relógio, ao lado o sofisticado ponteiro de máquina suíça, uma foto delicada de Shaka.

– Viu, Mu? Quando for ver as horas você me verá. Assim sempre estaremos perto.

– Shaka, Shaka... meu querido! Não... Não posso aceitar! É um presente tão caro! E eu te trouxe só um boneco de feltro!

– Não seja ridículo. – Shaka enrugou a testa em desagrado. – É um presente pelo qual pude pagar. Não importa o preço! Seja lá o que me trouxesse, ou nada me trouxesse, estaria feliz! Se eu pudesse lhe cobrir de diamantes, eu o faria! Por que tem sempre que frisar o fato irrelevante de que sou rico, Mu?

– Não é um fato irrelevante para mim, Shaka.

– O que quer? Que eu seja pobre? Vai me amar mais quando eu estiver miserável?

– Não é isso, Shaka.

– Então aceite o presente e goste dele. Eu o mandei fazer com muito carinho para você.

Mu abraçou seu querido inglês, acariciando seu pescoço branco e sedoso com as mãos, os olhos cheios d'água ainda, emocionado pelo lindo presente de ouro que seu amado mandara fazer para ele. Queria tanto poder retribuir de alguma maneira aquela doce sensação de completude que estava sentindo, um calor que o aquecia por dentro... amor! Amor! Era o amor, Shaka lhe deu amor! Se o seu querido loiro soubesse o quanto também o amava! Seu peito apertava-se só de pensar que talvez nunca pudesse demonstrar completamente o quanto o amava.

A voz doce de _Master_ Natahaniel cantou:

– Lord Mu, shall we dance?

– Definitely. Have you got any song in mind?

– I _have_ a song in mind, for Heavens! That must be '_Only You_', The Platters.

– God! You have got taste! I adore that tune!

Shaka levantou-se, remexeu os discos ao lado da vitrola. Enquanto ele fazia isso, buscando certamente pelo vinil certo, Mu resolveu ajudá-lo mexendo nas cadeiras em volta, afastando-as para melhorar o arranjo para a dança.

Ao vê-lo fazer isso, Shaka ficou pálido. Correu para repor as cadeiras ao seu lugar e resmungou, sua bela voz de veludo agressiva como Mu jamais ouvira antes:

– Não mexa em nada! Não tire nada do lugar!

As bochechas de Mu ficaram em vermelhas em brasa. Abaixou a cabeça para não ter de olhar para Shaka, para que o outro não visse o quanto estava corado. Shaka pareceu não perceber seu embaraço e continuou repondo as cadeiras aos seus lugares.

– Desculpe, Shaka. – murmurou Mu, a principio envergonhado, mas depois com um certo quê de sarcasmo. – Não vou mais tocar nas _suas coisas_.

Só então, pelo tom da voz de seu querido, Shaka compreendeu que tinha cometido uma grosseria. Voltou-se para Mu.

– Olhe nos meu olhos, Mu. – apanhou o rosto do tibetano em suas mãos, guiando os olhos verdes até os seus olhos azuis. – O que você vê?

– Olhos azuis.

– Olhos bem mais opacos do que os normais, não é?

Mu certamente notara a opacidade dos olhos de Shaka e as relacionara com algum problema de visão. Contudo, Shaka estudava Línguas na faculdade e parecia mover-se e comportar-se sem embaraços. Julgou então que um problema de menor gravidade.

– Sim, mas...

– Eu sou quase cego, Mu! Você não entende! Cego... – Shaka chorava em soluços convulsos diante do tibetano, perplexo por aquela repentina profusão de confissões e lágrimas. – A luz dos meus olhos se apagada a cada dia... Cada dia! Chegará um dia em que não verei mais nada! Quando nasci já enxergava menos que os meninos normais! Cada vez menos... Cada livro que eu leio, cada dia da minha vida, um pouco menos até não haver mais nada, até tudo converter-se em um borrão, as coisas vão perder suas coras e traços para mim até a escuridão! Porque ela virá Mu. It shall come to me sooner or later!

– Mas querido... – Mu desconcertado acariciava mansamente o rosto delicado e banhado em lágrimas de seu amado, tentando confortá-lo com beijos. – Você não pode se operar? É tão rico...

– Não! Não há nada que os médicos possam fazer pelos meus olhos! Nada! Ficarei cego, Mu! Irremediavelmente! Não sabe o esforço que faço para estudar... Cada livro é uma muralha! Velas e luzes e mais luzes... E ainda assim! Tanto tempo! As letras se embaçam... As páginas sempre escuras... Mas... Ah! Logo não bastará! Por isso pedi que não mexesse em nada, Mu! Nasci nesta casa, conheço cada lugar, cada móvel, cada árvore do jardim de cor! Ainda vejo-os Não tão claros como gostaria, mas logo só dependerei da minha memória para ver! Entende agora por que me magoa este teu pouco caso com minha riqueza? É só esta minha riqueza que há de me amparar daqui a alguns anos... Eu não poderei trabalhar... – ele deu um sorriso amargo. – Sequer distinguiria um aluno do outro! Não posso trabalhar e logo não poderei sair daqui, onde conheço tudo e não precisarei que ninguém me segure as mãos para levar-me ao banheiro! Me desespera pensar o quanto eu serei dependente dessa casa... E da boa vontade dos que estiverem ao meu lado quando a luz se for... Para sempre...

– Shaka, amor... não sei o que dizer, querido! Não sei!

– Não precisa me dizer nada, Mu! Apenas me abrace! E diga que pensará com carinho em vir morar comigo em aqui, em Suffolk... Não posso segui-lo até o Tibet, vês? Não quero ser um fardo para você ... Aqui, ao menos, o dinheiro de meu avô servirá para que eu não te cause embaraços...

Mu passou os dedos sobre os lábios úmidos, admirado pela beleza incrível de Shaka. Como era possível que alguém tão belo e tão doce fosse desprovido da luz em seus olhos? Era uma crueldade imensa dos deuses! Se pudesse arrancaria agora mesmo seus olhos e os daria, de bom grado para o jovem inglês poder enxergar o mundo.

– Shaka, eu amo você.

O loiro atirou-se nos braços dele, escondendo o rosto molhado no peito largo, aconchegante do tibetano.

– Ah, Mu! Como estou feliz por ter te conhecido antes de ser cego! Que bom que pude vê-lo! Guardarei seu belo rosto em minha memória para sempre!

– Shaka! Como você pôde me ver?

Ele respondeu em inglês, sorrindo feliz, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto.

– _Oh, Mu! You were such a thing to be seen! How could one not fall for you? _

– Meu Shaka! Não diga nada! Ficarei com você... Onde estiver! Meus olhos serão seus... Verás tudo por mim! Juro jamais permitir que sua vida mude por isso!

– Mu, amor... Não poderei ler! Que dor imensa! É o que mais gosto de fazer e me será tirado!

Mu sentou-se e colocou Shaka acomodado em seu colo.

– Lerei para você todos os dias, amor.

– Farás amor comigo todos os dias também?

– Também, querido, também.

– So I shall be so happy.

– So shall I.

– Shall you speak in English to me forever?

– Yes, if you are too lazy to speak in Hindi, I shall do it.

Mu acalentou-o até ver o jovem inglês restituído da sua calma. Levantou-se e pôs o vinil certo na vitrola. A música delicada encheu o ambiente.

– Ainda não é meia noite, venha... é nosso baile de Natal.

Shaka levantou-se já parecia o jovem arrogante e sereno de sempre.

– Posso guiá-lo?

Mu ofereceu-lhe a cintura esguia.

– Por favor!

A música era tão romântica e Mu já havia tomado tanto brandy. Sentia suas bocheches quentes, suas pernas moles. Sua cabeça girava deliciosamente, seu corpo parecia embebido em lassidão. Shaka dançava divinamente, mesmo de olhos fechados, não parecia afetado em nada pelos excessos da bebida.

– Shaka, amor, teu pai não importa-se que tu tenhas diálogos amorosos com um homem?

Só mesmo uma grande quantidade de álcool teria feito a honestidade de Mu alcançar este patamar de ousadia.

– Mu, o que leva a maioria das pessoas a julgar relacionamentos como o nosso como errados é a religião. Meu pai não é religioso. Talvez fique decepcionado por não ter netos, mas... Peço a Buda todos os dias que ele e minha mãe tenham um outro filho! – ele balançou a cabeleira longa e dourada. – Minha mãe talvez desaprove, mas jamais me constrangeria por isso.

– Sua mãe deve ser uma mulher e tanto! Adoraria conhecê-la. Falar com ela!

– Pode falar, mas ela não responderá: é surda-muda. Não te parece irônico? Em alguns anos, não poderemos mais nos comunicar – não ouvirei a voz dela e ela tampouco a minha. E eu não a verei mais.

Mu sentiu-se tão mesquinho. Tinha tanto e seu adorado tinha tão pouco! E não se queixava, não se deixava abater e curvar por dificuldades! Como o amava mais e mais a cada minuto... E como fora orgulhoso e tolo, recusando presentes e fazendo-se de rogado por conta do dinheiro de Shaka. O que era aquela fortuna e aquele castelo diante daqueles olhos que perdiam luz, morriam silenciosamente e sem remédio?

– Podem se comunicar.

– Como?

– Assim. – Mu beijou-o apaixonadamente, pressionando seus lábios ardendo de desejo contra os lábios finos, delicados de Shaka. – Fale pelo tato. É como falarei do meu amor por você... para sempre...

– Mu...

– Hum?

– Meia noite. Já é natal.

– Feliz Natal, meu amor.

– Feliz Natal, _my darling star._

— # —

Shaka sentou-se de frente para sua bela escrivaninha no seu alojamento em Cambridge. Da sua janela, dava para ver o rio Cam, as luzes da tarde caiam, o matizado de laranja e púrpura derramavam-se preguiçosamente sobre os campos e prédios da universidade. Abriu com as mãos trêmulas a carta de Mu, acendeu a sua lâmpada extra-forte. Assim conseguia enxergar melhor.

_Cidade de Edimburgo_

_Março 28. _

_Meu adorado rei sol, _

_Shaka, se soubesses como sinto tua falta! Chega-me a doer na alma a falta que você me faz! Recebi tuas cartas! Que alegria para minha alma são as letras escritas pelas suas mãos macias e delicadas! Acredito que seu pai de fato não tenha ficado contente quando os empregados disseram-lhe sobre a 'doce companhia' que você levou em casa para as festas, mas fiquei aliviado quando sua última carta me assegurou que ele já não te repreende por isso. Sofreria se soubesse que por minha causa te desentendes com teus pais! _

_Te escrevo menos, é verdade, estás certo em fazer-me cobranças. É que agora trabalho mais, mas ganho menos: uma equação comum aos pobres, como já percebeu! Tenho pouco dinheiro para os papéis e as canetas. Escrevo-te em papeis que ganhei de Harper-Howells que, pobre mestre, já não suportava ver-me tão inquieto e deu-me um belo conjunto de caneta e papéis de correspondência!Repara como o papel é delicado e os desenhos vitorianos são sofisticados... Abandonei a biblioteca e a monitoria. Agora trabalho todo o tempo livre com o professor Walter Connely. Ele é coordenador do ensino de línguas para crianças com deficiências visuais. Estou vertendo livros de poesia para o Braile. É um trabalho duro, não sabes! Não há livros em Braile na universidade, fazemos um trabalho pioneiro aqui, sinto-me honrado que minhas boas notas tenham me permitido ganhar a bolsa de Connely. Não ganho muito. Mas confesso que admiro Connely muitíssimo, ele é um mestre e tanto e como compreende poesia! Me fascina saber que outros saberão o que eu sei pelos livros que eu ajudo a traduzir para esta língua tão misteriosa, tão pouco usada aqui em Edimburgo! Mestre Connely prometeu me emprestar papel especial para escrever em Braile. Vou ter um enorme prazer em ensiná-lo o Braile – poupará bastante teus olhos quando tiver de ler longos romances... Em segredo, peguei o reglete e a punção para transcrever-te um livro inteiro de Byron! Pensas: poderás ler no escuro! Já me divirto enormemente lendo meus livros transcritos no escuro, meus dedos já estão sensíveis aos sinais desta linguagem tão diferente! Logo te acostumarás, poderás tu mesmo transcrever os seus livros! _

_Estivemos, semanas atrás, novamente em Cardiff. Desta vez, fomos com Connely. Era um marasmo só, uma palestra aborrecida de educação. Contudo... ah! Lembranças suas estavam em todos os lugares... não saí de nossos parques.Cada folha, cada flor me lembrava de você... Aquela cidade é inteira um patrimônio da minha nostalgia! Que saudades suas e que desejo o meu de chegarem logo as festas e que possamos estar juntos outra vez! _

_Sim, sei que esta carta não está grande como deveria estar, porém, com ela vai meu coração para ti. Ouço nossa música todos os dias na esperança de tê-lo mais próximo de mim... Penso em ti todo o tempo. Saibas que amo-te mais e mais e mais a cada dia! Estou ficando repetitivo... Tolo, como deves achar-me! Sou um tolo apaixonado por ti, darling star! _

_Amo-te... vês? Sequer consigo terminar a carta e me despedir de ti! Amo-te..._

_Olha aqui umas linhas que li outro dia e lembraram-me de ti... Tennyson... o velho maroto!_

"_If I were loved, as I desire to be,  
What is there in the great sphere of the earth,  
And range of evil between death and birth,  
That I should fear,–if I were loved by thee?"_

_Beijos do sempre teu… Mu. _

_Ps: Já disse que o amo nesta carta? _

**FIM**

— # —

* * *

**Notas: **AH! Meu primeiro UA com Mu e Shaka!

Esse texto não teve beta, por isso, pode ser que eu o 'reponha' com alterações, se ele estiver mesmo sofrível.

YEAH! Nada de catar milho com minhas parcas palavrinhas em italiano e francês! Nãaaaao! Gastei meu inglês! Uhúuuu!


End file.
